You are my WHAT?
by spark-Q-isme
Summary: dua orang artis papan atas yang tidak pernah akur, Kyuhyun dan Chanyeol. Ditambah kedatangan seorang gadis yang menggandeng bocah 5 tahun hadir diantara keduanya? Siapa gadis itu? Siapa bocah yang bersamanya? Main Pair: Chanbaek, Slight!Kyuseo, Slight!Kyuchull, Slight!Kyubaek? GS


Disclaimer

Semua cast milik diri mereka masing-masing

Ide cerita dari salah satu movie korea yang diubah disana-sini

Cast:

Baekhyun (Y) 20 yo

Kyuhyun (N) 33 yo

Chanyeol (N) 25 yo

Changmin (N) 25 yo

Kai (N) 20 yo

Kyungsoo (N) 5 yo

Cast akan bertambah seiring jalannya cerita

Summary: dua orang artis papan atas yang tidak pernah akur, Kyuhyun dan Chanyeol. Ditambah kedatangan seorang gadis yang menggandeng bocah 5 tahun hadir diantara keduanya? Siapa gadis itu? Siapa bocah yang bersamanya? Main Pair: Chanbaek, Slight!Kyuseo, Slight!Kyuchool, Slight!Kyubaek?

Dunia hiburan korea selatan sangat ketat. Antara satu idola ddengan idola lainnya saling senggol-senggolan untuk menjadi yang terbaik. Tak hanya itu, para fans dari idola masing-masing saling sikut-sikutan untuk menyatakan dengan lantang bahwa idola mereka adalah yang terbaik. Seperti yang terjadi saat ini, saat sebuah agensi mengadakan konser musik mereka.

"CHO KYUHYUN!"

"PARK CHANYEOL!"

Adalah dua nama yang paling populer saat ini. dua nama idola dengan jumlah fans terbanyak di industri hiburan korea. Jika biasanya artis-artis dalam satu agensi yang sama sangat akur bagai keluarga, namun pengecualian untuk dua artis ini. seolah mengikuti sesaeng fans mereka, dua artis ini adalah yang paling tidak bisa disatukan diatas panggung. Karena…

"Yak! Orang tua, bisakah kau memberiku jalan? Waktumu sudah habis, ini adalah saat ku untuk bersinar dan kau hanya menghalangi jalanku!"

Cho Kyuhyun membenci Park Chanyeol yang selalu mengatainya tua dan mengatakan waktunya sudah habis dan saatnya pension. Ayolah, dia baru 33 tahun, belum terlalu tua untuk ukuran artis top sepertinya. Karirnya sebagai penyanyi yang dimulai sejak ia berusia 18 tahun sama sekali belum meredup. Bahkan kini ia sudah disamakan dengan Sung Si Kyung, penyanyi idolanya sejak kecil dan dianggap sebagai penerusnya. Jika Sung Si Kyung adalah king of ballad, maka ia adalah prince of ballad yang semakin hari semakin bertambah penggemarnya dari anak-anak sampai kakek-kakek. Setiap jenjang fans memiliki alasanannya sendiri…

Anak-anak? Karena Cho Kyuhyun sangat menyukai anak-anak dan sangat baik setiap bertemu mereka. Juga sebagai pembawa acara anak-anak yang sedang tren di korea saat ini.

Remaja? Karena Cho Kyuhyun yang tampan sama sekali tidak menunjukkan gejala penuaan yang berarti kecuali wajah pendewasaan yang sangat membuat mereka tergila-gila dan mengharapkan kekasih dengan usia jauh diatas mereka.

Ibu-ibu? Cho Kyuhyun adalah menantu idaman. Wajah tampan, kepribadian hangat, murah senyum, dan yang pasti mapan, siapa yang tidak ingin menjadikannya menantu untuk putrid mereka.

Kakek-kakek dan nenek-nenek? Cho Kyuhyun sangat mengingatkan mereka pada Sung Si Kyung yang merupakan idola mereka. Membuat mereka merasakan kembali jiwa muda mereka.

"Hei anak muda! Terima saja kekalahanmu, nyatanya orang yang kau bilang tua ini selalu berada di atasmu bukan? Lebih baik kau saja yang mundur jika tidak ingin kujegal hingga terjatuh." Dan dilanjutkan dengan beragam cibiran yang dia lontarkan untuk anak muda di belakangnya.

Dan Park Chanyeol sangat membenci Cho Kyuhyun yang menurutnya sangat menghalangi jalannya untu bersinar. Dia lumayan pendatang baru, usianya baru 25 tahun dan baru debut sejak usianya 22 tahun. Jadi, baru dua tahun dia debut. Namun sudah memiliki fans yang jumlahnya hampir menyamai fans dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun. (belum sama, hanya hampir). Kebanyakan dari fans mereka adalah remaja. Jadi, secara statistic jumlah sesaeng fans Park Chanyeol lebih banyak dibanding Cho Kyuhyun. Namun jika fans keseluruhan, maka Kyuhyunlah pemenangnya.

Alasannya, tentu saja karena dia masih muda maka banyak sesaeng fans. Jika dibandingkan dengan Kyuhyun, fans yang dewasa tetap bertahan sementara fans yang masih muda banyak yang beralih pada Chanyeol yang lebih muda. Dan membuat fans lain mengatakan pengkhianat pada fans yang berganti fandom tersebut.

Namun sialnya, dia banyak memiliki haters dari kalangan ibu-ibu dan orang-orang tua. Alasannya, mereka menginginkan Kyuhyun sebagai menantu tapi anak dan cucu gadis mereka justru menyukai Chanyeol yang memang lebih tampan (tapi bagi saya Kyuhyun lah yang paling tampan heeeee).

Berkali-kali dia ditampar oleh orang-orang ini tanpa alasan yang jelas dan tak jarang dia pulang ke apartemen dalam keadaan mengenaskan akibat jambakan, pukulan, dan tamparan dari ibu-ibu dan para remaja putra yang merasa dia telah merebut gadis-gadis mereka. Sedangkan pacar dari sesaeng Kyuhyun justru merasa respect dan berusaha menjadi lebih dewasa agar bisa seperti keinginan para yeojachingunya.

Dan memikirkan hal itu membuat Chanyeol semakin geram tentang bagaimana perbedaan nasibnya yang malang dengan Cho Kyuhyun yang selalu beruntung. Oh, dan dia tidak tahu bahwa hal yang sebaliknya mungkin saja yang sebenarnya terjadi.

**000**

Konser SM Town 2015 berjalan lancer. Para penonton (yang kebanyakan remaja) tidak pernah merasa rugi jika mendatangi konser agensi terbesar di Korea tersebut. Banyak artis papan atas yang namanya sudah menembus pasar internasional tidak pernah absen mengisi acara. Sebut saja Super Junior yang entah kenapa maknae mereka sangat mirip dengan Cho Kyuhyun, atau Exo yang entah kenapa salah satu membernya memiliki nama yang sama dengan Chanyeol, hanya marganya saja yang berbeda. Selain itu ada juga SNSD, Red Velvet, F(x), Shinee, TVXQ, dan Trax, salah satu band yang memiliki gitaris tertampan yang bahkan mengalahkan vokalis band tersebut (ini menurut saya).Dan tak lupa, dua artis utama mereka, meskipun banyak haters yang hadir, tapi mereka tetap ikut lompat-lompat saat Chanyeol tampil dan mengheningkan cipta saat Kyuhyun yang tampil.

Usai konser, para idol langsung mengamankan diri di ruang khusus yang disediakan oleh agensi. Beberapa sibuk berganti pakaian, dan yang lain sibuk membersihkan make up. Beberapa artis disatukan dalam satu ruang. Entah kenapa, pihak agensi seperti melakukan permainan. Dua artis yang tak pernah akur itu selalu ada dalam satu ruangan. Dan jadilah kini mereka saling adu tatapan tajam melalui cermin, yang membuat Kangta dan Boa hanya menggeleng pasrah dan segera menutup mata mereka selagi piñata rias membersihkan make up.

Dan adu tatap itu berhenti saat seorang piñata rias wanita menghampiri Kyuhyun dan hampir saja menyentuh wajahnya.

"Yah! Apa yang kau lakukan? Sudah kubilang, aku tidak suka piñata rias wanita." Kyuhyun berdiri dan mencak-mencak pada piñata rias malang tersebut. " Aku kan sudah bilang, jika denganku, gunakan piñata rias pria!" wajahnya makin memerah, membuat Chanyeol mencibir

"Sombong" dan tentu saja dapat didengar oleh yang termaksud karena jarak mereka yang tidak sampai setengah meter.

"Apa kau bilang! Hah?" dan limpahan emosi kini beralih pada anak muda disampingnya.

"Ya, kau sombong, selalu menolak bersentuhan dengan wanita, pantas saja kau menjadi bujang lapuk." Dan perkataannya selanjutnya membuat perempatan siku muncul di kening si tampan kita. "dasar tidak laku."

Dan hal itu sukses membuat wajah Cho Kyuhyun memerah. "APA KAU BILANG? WAJAHKU TERLALU BERHARGA UNTUK DISENTUH OLEH WANITA SEMBARANGAN, TAHU!"

"Katakan saja kau arogan, atau jangan-jangan…?" Chanyeol menggantung kalimatnya "Kau Gay kan?"

"YAH!" dan dimulailah adegan yang sudah biasa terjadi dimana keduanya akan saling jambak-jambakan, pukul-pukulan, dan sebagainya, seperti gadis remaja yang rebutan pacar.

Dan kalau sudah seperti itu, yang terjadi adalah…

"CHANYEOL HYUNG/KYUHYUN-AH" teriakan membahana akan terdengar nyaring bagi siapapun yang ada disana kecuali dua tokoh utama dalam cerita ini. kedua manajer mereka, Kai, manajer Chanyeol dan Changmin, manajer Kyuhyun, akan berusaha memisahkan mereka. Hell! Mereka tidak mau wajah artis mereka memiliki blush-on biru atau merah di pipi mereka atau eye-liner yang tebal di mata mereka, atau mungkin bibir dan hidung mereka tambah tebal atau mancung? Mereka tidak ingin gajinya dipotong oleh Lee Sooman.

" Hyung, sudah hentikan!" Kai berusaha menarik Chanyeol yang sedang bergelut dengan Kyuhyun. Tapi karena badan Chanyeol lebih besar, yang ada Kai terjengkang ke belakang.

"Kyu, sudah, jangan membuat rusuh!" dank arena badan Changmin lebih besar, dia berhasil menarik Kyuhyun yang sedang menjambaki rambut Chanyeol, membuat injakan Chanyeol di kakinya terpaksa lepas.

Dan saat itulah, Kai dapat kesempatan untuk menenangkan Chanyeol.

**000**

Dan disinilah mereka sekarang. Dua orang pemuda tampan yang baru pulang usai insiden mengerikan setelah konser itu. Satu orang tampak meringis dan satunya tersenyum miris melihat luka-luka di wajah artisnya.

"Aku semakin yakin saat ini kalau gossip itu bukan hanya bualan wartawan saja. AW! pelan-pelan Kkamjong!" dan orang yang diketahui bernama Chanyeol itu pun meringis nyeri mengingat pukulan yang diterimanya di wajah.

"Mian Hyung!" Kai kembali mengoleskan salep anti luka yang sering dipakai artisnya sejak ia selalu terlibat konflik dengan Cho Kyuhyun.

"Aku semakin yakin kalau dia itu GAY!" ucapnya sarkasme menekankan kata yang di CAPSLOCK. "YAH, PARK KAI, KAU INGIN MEMBUNUH HYUNGMU YANG TAMPAN INI HAH?"

" MIAN HYUNG!" dan si polos Kai pun ikutan berteriak, tapi air matanya mulai menganak. Melihat itu, rasa bersalah menggerogoti hati Chanyeol. Walau bagaimana pun, Kai adalah addiknya, dan dia mendapat pesan dari orang tuanya untuk selalu menjaga Kai selama dia kuliah di Seoul. Jadilah ia dijadikan manajer oleh Chanyeol agar bisa terus dijaga.

"Hah!" Chanyeol menghela nafas lelah. "Maafkan Hyung ne?"

"Hiks.." dan Chanyeol memeluk adik tunggalnya itu, bermaksud untuk menenangkannya. "Hiks.. a-hiks ku hanya tidak hiks suka Hyung menjelekkan orang hiks lain."

"Mian, tapi kau kan tahu kalau Cho Kyuhyun itu selalu membuatku kesal. Dia sering menampar wajahku dan membuatnya rusak, lalu membuatmu harus kerja ekstra." Chanyeol mulai mengelus punggung adiknya.

" Tapi hiks i-itu lebih baik daripada aku memiliki hiks hyung yang su-hiks-ka menjelekkan orang lain."

" Ne, ne, maafka hyung ne?"

Kai hanya mengangguk. Dan dia dituntun oleh Chanyeol menuju kamarnya. Hari yang melelahkan diakhiri dengan tidur dan mimpi yang indah.

**000**

Sementara itu di tempat lain,

"Kyu!"

"Ne, Min-ah," Kyuhyun hanya menjawab seadanya panggilan dari manajernya itu. Raut lelah menghiasi wajahnya. Usai pertengkarannya dengan Chanyeol, selalu saja berakhir seperti ini.

"Kau harus segera mencari kekasih Kyu. Aku yakin kau akan mudah mendapatkannya."

Dan jawaban Kyuhyun adalah mendengus. " Aku tidak yakin Min-ah, maksudku, kau tahu sendirikan?"

" ya ya ya! Aku tahu. Sebagai sahabatmu, tentu saja aku tahu segala hal tentangmu. Oleh karena itu, aku menyarankanmu untuk terarpi."

" itu sulit, kau piker aku tidak pernah terapi? Aku sudah mencoba puluhan bahkan ratusan kali namun nyatanya?" Kyuhyun semakin miris meratapi nasibnya. Fobia akutnya benar-benar sangat parah, sejak kejadian puluhan tahun lalu.

"Yah, aku tahu. Kau juga mungkin sudah bosan. Tapi…" Changmin menggantungkan perkataannya. Membuat kuriositas Kyuhyun meninggi, ditandai dengan matanya yang kini sepenuhnya menatap Changmin. "bagaimana dengan Seohyun? Kelihatannya dia sangat tergila-gila padamu. Dan itu untuk menepis gossip miring padamu selama ini yang kadang juga menyeretku. aku yakin kau bukan Gay."

"kau gila, aku saja belum sembuh. Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan padanya?"

Dan jawaban Changmin hanya nyengir gaje sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

**000**

Di tempat lain kota Seoul, seorang wanita muda berusia 20-an tampak menggandeng seorang anak laki-laki kecil berusia 5 tahun. Langkah keduanya tampak ringan memasuki mansion mewah di depan matanya.

"Woa! rumah ini sangat besar dan bagus, sangat jauh berbeda dengan di desa." Si Gadis muda menatap takjub bangunan di depannya. Ini adalah kali pertama ia menginjakkan kaki di Seoul. Dan sebagai kota metropolitan, tentu sangat berbeda jauh dengan kampung halamannya di Gangnam (maaf, ini ngarang, ga tau itu nama desa atau bukan).

Dia memperhatikan lagi mansion mewah di depannya dengan seksama. Lalu menatap lembaran kertas di genggamannya. "Jalan Gwanghwamun No 3. Hmm, persis. Ayo Kyungsoo, kita akan tinggal di rumah mewah ini." ajaknya pada anak kecil di gandengannya yang hanya dijawab anggukan. Sedari tadi anak itu tidak mengeluarkan suara sedikit pun.

" Aku tidak menyangka, orang itu sekaya ini. sementara aku?" Dia menghentakkan kakinya kesal, bibirnya mengerucut. Berulang kali dia mengayun-ayun koper di genggamannya. " Hah! Aku harus hidup miskin di tempat kumuh yang tidak terawat. Bahkan, aku harus membesarkanmu sendirian." Dia melirik anak laki-laki disebelahnya yang juga balas menatapnya. Mata bulatnya yang besar seperti mata kodok seakan menatap prihatin gadis di depannya.

Dan sampailah mereka di depan pintu mansion besar yang tidak ada penjaganya, sehingga mereka bisa sampai dengan mudah.

TING TONG

**000**

Dua orang didalam sebuah rumah mewah itu sama-sama terdiam. Setelah percakapan terakhir mereka tadi, Kyuhyun tidak lagi berbicara. Seolah tidak ada kata yang bisa dia keluarkan lagi. Tatapannya menerawang kea rah jendela besar di depan matanya. Djendela yang bisa membuatnya memiliki penampakan kota Seoul dari lantai 2 rumah mewahnya, rumah yang dia bangun dengan usahanya sendiri.

" Hei Kyu!" Changmin kembali bersuara memecah keheningan malam itu.

"Hm?" Kyuhyun hanya bergumam. Matanya terpejam menikmati alunan music Ballad Sung Si Kyung yang mengalun indah di ruangan itu.

"Bagaimana kalau kau hentikan permusuhanmu dengan Park Chanyeol?"

Dan kali ini, ia menoleh. Memandang manajer sekaligus sahabatnya itu.

" Itu adalah keinginanku. Tapi, kau tahu, sifat ababilnya itu masih ada. Dan itu membatku sangat tidak menyukainya." Kyuhyun kembali mengalihkan pandangannya. Menatap hamparan warna-warni kota Seoul dari atas.

TING TONG

Bunyi bel mengganggu kesunyian malam mereka. Membuat Kyuhyun yang memejamkan matanya terbangun kembali. Dia menatap Changmin seolah member isyarat…

" Ya, ya ya! Baiklah, aku yang bukakan."

Dengan langkah malas Changmin turun ke lantai dua. Menggerutu siapa gerangan tamu tak diundang yang datang pada jam sepuluh malam seperti ini.

Cklek!

"Selamat malam, ada yang bisa diban.. Ya, jangan seenaknya masuk!" Ucapan Changmin terpotong saat tamu tak diundang yang terdiri dari seorang gadis menggandeng tangan seorang bocah laki-laki dengan seenaknya menjajah rumah mewah milik sahabatnya.

"Wow! Di dalam rumah ini lebih indah Kyungsoo-ah!" Gadis muda itu berkeliling, sambil berlari-lari kecil mengtari ruang tamu mewah yang ukurannya bahkan 2 kali ukuran rumahnya di desa. Dia menatap takjub interior rumah dan menyentuh benda apapun yang menarik perhatiannya. Sementara bocah dalam gandengannya hanya mengikuti kegiatan gadis muda itu. Sesekali matanya juga berkeliling. Namun karena tangannya dipegang erat, jadilah ia hanya mengikuti kemana orang yang memegang tangannya membawanya pergi.

Mereka sama sekali tidak mempedulikan Changmin yang berteriak dengan suara cemprengnya di belakang sana. Yang membuat si pemilik rumah menghampiri asal suara.

"Ada apa Min-ah,… OMO!" Kyuhyun yang baru sampai di lantai bawah dikejutkan dengan kehadiran seorang gadis muda yang menggandeng seorang bocah sedang memegang lukisan asli Van Gogh penuh minat. "Ya! Kalian siapa? Mengapa berlaku seenaknya di rumahku?" katanya agak keras dengan mata sedikit melotot. Membuat kedua tamu tak diundang itu mengalihkan wajahnya ke sumber suara.

"Kau!" Telunjuk gadis itu menunjuk wajah Kyuhyun tak sopan. "Cho Kyuhyun kan?"

Dan hanya memunculkan perempatan siku di dahi lebar Kyuhyun. 'berani sekal dia. Apa salah satu sesaeng fans ku?' pikrnya. "Ya, aku." Kyuhyun menjawab malas.

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab pada kami, aku, dan anakku!" Ucapnya final sambil memajukan tubuh Kyungsoo yang hanya terdiam menatap lelaki dewasa di depannya.

"MWO?" teriakan melengking Changmin membahana di rumah mewah itu. Kyuhyun melotot. Bola matanya seakan mau keluar dari sarangnya. Menatap terkejut pada pasangan ibu dan anak di depannya.

"WHAT IN THE HELL?"

**000**

Selamat malam semuanya, sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya dan selamat membaca _


End file.
